sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario Sports Superstars
| publisher = Nintendo Activision | series = Mario sports | platforms = Nintendo 3DS | released = | genre = Sports | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | director = |Shugo Takahashi }} | producer = |Hiroyuki Takahashi |Shugo Takahashi }} | designer = |Shugo Takahashi }} | programmer = |Haruki Kodera |Yutaka Yamamoto }} | artist = |Satoshi Tamai }} | writer = | composer = }}Mario Sports Superstars is a sports video game developed by Bandai Namco Studios, Camelot Software Planning, Beenox, Saber Interactive and Toys for Bob and published by Nintendo and Activision for the Nintendo 3DS handheld video game console. The game contains five sports minigames, football, baseball, tennis, golf, and horse racing, and was released worldwide in March 2017. Gameplay The game consists of five sports – football, baseball, tennis, golf, and horse racing. Despite the number of sports contained, they are not mini-games, but rather, full-scale recreations of each sport. For example, the soccer part of the game contains eleven versus eleven gameplay, the same as is standard in the sport. Each individual sport contains single player tournaments, local multiplayer, and online multiplayer game modes. Development The game was first announced during a Nintendo Direct on September 1, 2016. Despite Nintendo's ownership of the ''Mario'' franchise, the title was co-developed by Bandai Namco Studios, Beenox, Saber Interactive, Toys for Bob and Camelot Software Planning, with the latter having developed games in the Mario Golf and Mario Tennis series (with Neversoft Entertainment). While Nintendo's Mario Sports line has featured stand-alone entries in soccer (Mario Strikers), baseball (Mario Super Sluggers), tennis (Mario Tennis) and golf (Mario Golf), they had never featured horse racing, or compiled all these sports into one compilation. Additionally, all of the sports except tennis had previously been featured in minigames in the Mario Party series. The game was released worldwide in March 2017. As with Camelot's previous Mario sports titles, the soundtrack was written and arranged by Motoi Sakuraba. Reception Mario Sports Superstars received mixed reviews, according to review aggregator Metacritic. Destructoid called it a "lazy experience, one developed solely for the purpose of selling what are basically Mario-branded Topps cards." Nintendo Life stated though that as a single player experience, it was "totally functional yet painfully lifeless". By May 2017, the game had sold over 92,829 copies in Japan. References }} ;Notes : }} External links * Category:2017 video games Category:Association football video games Category:Camelot Software Planning games Category:Bandai Namco games Category:Baseball video games Category:Golf video games Category:Horse-related video games Category:Mario sports games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Multiple-sport video games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Racing video games Category:Tennis video games Category:Video games scored by Motoi Sakuraba Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games that use Amiibo figurines Category:Video games scored by Jóhann Jóhannsson Category:Video games scored by Hildur Guðnadóttir Category:Activision games Category:Beenox games Category:Saber Interactive games Category:Toys for Bob games Category:Video games scored by Kevin Kliesch Category:Video games scored by Michael John Mollo